Luis is a gardener. He plants $8$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has $2$ lilies. How many lilies did Luis plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of lilies that Luis planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of lilies planted in each row. The product is $8\text{ rows of lilies} \times 2\text{ lilies per row}$ $8\text{ rows of lilies} \times 2\text{ lilies per row} = 16$ lilies